


Nobody Does It Better

by Tremella



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那么这个光头。他之后又来过了几次。他自称是自己的同事。但是他与其他那些自称同事的人打扮完全不一样——并不单纯是指他把头剃得光光的，他还穿着毛衣，而其他的来探望他同事们（以及他记忆中的自己）都穿着一身西装。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Does It Better

哈利从一具身体中醒来。  
在之后的几天时间中，他从Kingsman的医疗中心的医生们那里，逐渐了解到自己的状况：这具身体由于经受了严重的脑外伤，记忆受到了一定的损失，他被告知了自己的名字，除此之外，他还无法想起他所认识的任何人，从无关紧要的高中同学，到或许可能是他一生伴侣的爱人。医生们还告诉他，幸运的是，他的生活能力和常识完全没有受到损伤，所以他还可以像正常人一样的生活和继续以前的工作——所以他还知道这里是他所工作的秘密组织的医疗中心，从这里推论出那些医生（虽然以前大概有个脸熟但是现在完全不认识的）是他的帮手而不是要害他的敌人。  
简直是荒谬！哈利心想，他当然知道自己是Kingsman的特工，但当他再见到他的“同事”们的时候，他不会知道谁是上司，谁和他关系好，谁总给他使绊子，或者有人冒充他的同事他也完全无法识别——和正常人一样的生活？继续以前的工作？特别是这样充满秘密与危险的工作，这怎么可能。

他现在的身体还未完全恢复。在医生的要求下，一半的时间需要在床上躺着，另一半时间也只能在医疗中心内部的小花园隐秘散步（是的，他们组织的医疗中心都有自己单独的花园）。他回忆起，当自己第一次醒来的时候，一个光头坐在他的床边，虽然大概是在摆弄着自己的板子，但是一定是在注意着他的举动，因为他在他醒来之后第一时间就叫来了医生对他进行检查，然后与医生一同离开了一阵，再由医生单独向他报告自己的记忆缺失情况。哈利觉得自己的特工习惯真是根深蒂固，居然在刚醒来还是部分失忆的状态下注意到了那么多的细节。他被告知并思考了自己的状态之后就决定，要把自己在多年特工生涯中学会的观察能力全都用上，来推断自己身边的人的身份。  
那么这个光头。他之后又来过了几次。他自称是自己的同事。但是他与其他那些自称同事的人打扮完全不一样——并不单纯是指他把头剃得光光的，他还穿着毛衣，而其他的来探望他同事们（以及他记忆中的自己）都穿着一身西装。  
当然还有两个年轻人，一男一女，其中的男孩子在他表露了自己实在无法想起来他是谁的时候露出了特别难过的表情。“艾格西！别这样，你已经知道了哈利的状况。”那女孩子这么说。那么那个孩子就是叫艾格西。他叫了一声，那小家伙的眼睛迅速就亮了，不过在发觉到他只是重复了一下名字之后，就似乎又伤心了起来。  
当年轻人们走后，哈利又开始对那个光头男人进行分析，哦对了，他自称是叫梅林。或者他其实就是上司？只不过出于某些原因而只说是同事。毕竟目前还没有自称是上司的人来看他。  
不是！除非他是跟自己老板搞办公室恋情的家伙，否则他才有可能是自己的老板。  
他，这个光头，是自己的爱人。一周后，哈利在动用了自己的所有特工技巧与本身的智商进行观察与分析后，得出了这么一个结论。  
那么，他之所以现在不承认，也是由于怕他在这个情况下无法接受突然冒出的一段亲密关系。这样他在最初时候的等候和消失以及不挑明真相，都是可以理解的了。  
他觉得梅林真是个体贴的爱人。更不用说他有好听的声音，修长的腿，以及虽然隐藏在毛衣下但是肯定是很火辣的身材。他们大概关系很亲密，哈利继续推测着，当梅林来看望他的时候，即使本来身边有医生护士或者其他的探望人员，也都故意地回避了，只叫他与梅林单独相处。他们的关系一定众人皆知，或许已经结婚了也未可知。

他冲梅林微笑了一下——他觉得对爱人是应该做出这样的表情。而梅林似乎有点窘到。这几天他已经把他的同事们谁是谁都搞清楚了，而梅林也花了一些时间给他讲解他的其他的社会关系——虽然还是一副公事公办的表情与音调，但是在哈利听上去，那只是掩饰。  
他旁敲侧击地问道：“我有没有爱人呢？女朋友、妻子？或者是男朋友？丈夫？”  
梅林又愣了一下。“没有，哈利，就我所知，没有。”  
哈利抓住了那个停顿。他一定是在掩饰！他用手覆盖住梅林放在他床边的手——哦，温暖有力，感觉不错，又笑了笑，说：“真的吗？你确定？我觉得我……想起来了什么。”  
梅林又是一惊，但是并没把自己的手从哈利的手中抽出来，他皱眉道：“你想起来了什么？”  
“我和你，我们是恋人——或者是婚姻关系，是不是？”

叫他没想到的是，梅林犹豫了一下，居然站起来，说了句：“哈利，抱歉我要出去一下。”就离开了病房。难道他的爱人见到他恢复了一些记忆，就有那么激动需要出去平复一下心情吗？  
但是等了许久，梅林也没回来。而他在药物的作用下，没过多久就又睡着了。

在睡梦中他似乎又想起了许多事情。他知道梅林是Kingsman的内勤，他们在任务中配合密切。随着梅林的讲述，那些记忆逐渐地回来，他跟梅林的一次次任务。“安全回来，加拉哈德。”“好好等着我，梅林。”他不想追究今天梅林的慌忙逃窜，光是这些记忆，就能叫目前的他感到无端的甜蜜。

“医生说你的身体状况可以回家继续休养。”第二天早晨，梅林就过来跟他这么说。“但是你需要一名陪护。艾格西——就是那个精力旺盛的年轻人，你应该已经记住他了，他自告奋勇地要接受这个差使，住到你的家里，帮你……”  
梅林还没说完，就被哈利打断了：“为什么不是你？你没有跟我住在一起吗？”  
“哈利，我知道你现在的记忆还在混乱之中。”他的光头爱人，一脸关切地望着他，皱着的眉头下是那双榛子色的大眼睛。  
“那么我们并没有同居——但是为什么不是你住过来？”哈利又问。  
梅林无法拒绝他的老友这样望着他，这不是之前的那个哈利·哈特，不可一世，现在的哈利柔软脆弱，似乎把自己当作了一个依靠。  
“好的，那么我只得拒绝艾格西的毛遂自荐了……但是你要知道，我们并不是……”梅林又停下了。  
梅林不敢正视自己的感情。自从他认识了哈利·哈特，就从没成功过。  
他无法跟哈利实话实说，他与哈利只是多年的老友，从来没有过更近一步。不是没有年轻时的调情，但是那也仅限于此。他知道在哈利受伤之前，他们也互相都对对方给予了过多的关注，这在记忆混乱的哈利看来，确实有一些可能造成这种尴尬的误会。但是他不可否认自己有那么一些期待——但是也不该在哈利失忆的这段时间，这简直是乘人之危。  
但他还是停下来了，没有向哈利揭露他们的真实关系。不过哈利迟早会发现，凭借他的观察……并且医生说他的失忆很可能不是终身的，说不定哪一天就想起来了，那样的话梅林岂不就成了感情骗子。  
“好的，我与你一起回你家。然后我去收拾一些我的东西过来。”梅林这么说道。他从衣服包里拿出了几件普通的休闲衣服：“你可以先穿这些。”这是他从哈利家里的衣柜中找来的。  
在哈利换衣服的时候，梅林觉得自己应该转过头去，但又觉得太过做作，毕竟他们只是同样性别的同事。但是他不由得会注意到哈利由于卧床多日而较先前苍白细瘦的躯体。他感到了一阵心疼。  
哈利收拾停当，站起身来，准备与梅林一起出病房。梅林注意到他的脸上似乎有种难以抑制的喜悦，这表情在他老友的身上似乎好久没有出现过了。他不忍心叫这表情再次消失。

梅林将哈利安置好，就回到了自己的家。现在亚瑟之位空缺，Kingsman倒久违地成了个民主的组织。他将自己家中的备用监控设备也搬到了哈利家里，这样他可以在家继续工作——毕竟哈利失忆了不代表世界上的坏人们就罢工了。  
哈利早已换上了他惯常穿的居家服，饶有兴致地看着梅林在他那间都是太阳报剪报的书房中接线、调试各种屏幕。他想，梅林对自己的家里那么熟悉，或许他曾经在这里住过一阵——难道是由于自己太烦人了，才把他的老好人梅林逼走了？他这么想着，一边告诫自己，以后切不可叫梅林生气了。  
梅林在他家中处理着工作的事务，其间哈利去了一趟市场，下了两次厨，准备了两人份的午饭和晚饭——他的菜谱可是一点都没忘，虽然这之前这只是他少有的休息日时才搞的小把戏。梅林感到受宠若惊。他并不是从未在哈利家的长餐桌上吃过饭，但并不是这样，吃着哈利精心准备的煎得恰到好处的小牛排配香蕈酱，关键是对面还有一个刚刚解下围裙的哈利·哈特，一脸期待着赞扬地看着他。  
他当然赞扬了。他感到自己整个要融化，但是另一些感情，比如愧疚和自责，却刺痛着他。  
他不知道该怎么办。如果他要顺着哈利的想象演下去，是应该在哈利把盘子放进洗碗机的时候在他的后颈上印下一个吻呢，还是要搂住他“爱人”的腰然后把下巴搭在对方的肩膀上呢？当然如果按着他的良心和道德来，这一切都不会有。但是他不知道哈利是否会为此而伤心——当他秉着为哈利好的态度，对医生讲述哈利的情况时，医生就建议他尽量不要叫哈利感到非常负面的情绪，这并不利于他的康复。  
于是他尽量纯洁地在哈利脸颊上留下一个吻，并说：“我还有一些事情需要处理……另外，鉴于你的情况，我觉得我应该去睡客房。”  
“……难道这种情况下你要留下我一个人？”哈利皱着眉头，望向梅林。  
梅林在内心翻了个白眼：“好的好的，我会跟你睡在一起。”他双手搭上哈利的肩膀，试图叫对方安心——当哈利什么时候记忆恢复了，希望他能够理解自己现在这样做只是为了他好。

当他忙完Kingsman的事务并洗完澡开到卧室，哈利正在卧室躺着看一本书。他乖巧占据着双人床的一边，而另一边显然是给梅林准备的。他觉得不感到尴尬简直是骗人——但是还不能表现出来。他俯下身，在哈利的额头上留下另一个纯洁的吻，然后走到床的另一边，掀开被子，躺进去。  
哈利放下书，扭过身来，看着拘谨地僵在床上的梅林——他还没把眼镜摘下来，正在直直地望着天花板发愣。哈利探过身去，摘掉他的眼镜，放在床头柜上然后冲着梅林吻下去。  
梅林不知道是否该推开哈利。而正在他犹豫的时候，哈利掀开了他的被子，跨坐在了他的身上。他捧着梅林的脸，继续吻着，试图撬开对方还在消极抵抗的嘴唇和牙齿。他的屁股蹭着梅林的下身，那睡衣什么热度都阻隔不了。  
梅林显然硬了，那可是加拉哈德！但是对于梅林来说，那还是他暗恋了块三十年的同事。他想叫自己的良心都快点去死吧，快去把这个压在他身上煽风点火的老家伙扒光了操个痛快。哈利显然更是发现了这一点。他奇怪自己的爱人为什么今天那么被动，或许是还在害怕自己的伤势和记忆问题。但是这根本不是问题啊！毕竟他的阴茎那么硬了，现在根本就不是禁欲的时候！  
哈利扒掉了梅林的睡裤，啊，真是个漂亮的大家伙。他没想什么就把嘴凑了上去，嗯，口感也很好，他想，以前他们的性生活一定很和谐。他将梅林的阴茎放入口中，无视梅林在床上没用的挣扎；而后他放松喉咙，一吸到底——而这一下子梅林终于老实了，并从喉咙里发出了低声的咆哮。  
哈利感到很满意。他记得自己的润滑液在哪里（虽然不记得跟什么人用过——但这不是现在考虑的事！），他伸手去床头柜里拿，正在这分心的时候，梅林突然把他翻过去按到床上——他正以为他的爱人终于雄心勃发地准备跟他好好来一炮了——显然距离他受伤以来已经有好几个星期，这样的禁欲可不好受。  
但梅林却是一脸严肃，一双鹿般的大眼睛瞪着他，漂亮的眉头拧起来：“哈利，你听我说！现在不是……”  
“你在说什么的，你看你的家伙什么样了——我已经毫无问题——医生也是这么说的！”哈利十分生气。他想不通他的男朋友为什么要这样对他，即使是出于对他身体状况的关心，也不该如此地过于谨慎。他现在想要的是一场舒服的床上运动，而不是小心翼翼的呵护。  
“我不是这个意思……”梅林试图解释，但他无法把真实的情况说出来，他不知道哈利听到他们真实关系之后会有怎样的反应，而这又会怎样伤害他已经支离破碎的记忆。  
“那是什么意思？”哈利不叫自己去想象更加狗血离谱的剧情，诸如梅林在这几天之中就搞上了别人，或者他们本就是一对柏拉图情侣从没有这样做过（呸！谁信，看他的那家伙都硬成了那样）。  
梅林望着他，眼中有一种复杂的情绪。哈利从中似乎分辨出来了一种愧疚和试图获得原谅的心情——难道是真的有了别的人？但梅林之后就伏在他身上，下巴搭在他的肩头，脑袋扎在他的颈旁。  
他的梅林似乎在哭，他的梅林居然在哭！  
“哈利……”他得梅林这么带着哭声地在他耳边说到，“哈利……我以为你回不来了……当你终于回来了我想跟你坦白一切但是你却失忆了我不能这样……”  
哈利并不太明白这是什么意思，所谓坦白是只什么，但他也被吓得够呛，只能抚摸着梅林的后背，试图安慰他，说着，“没关系了……”  
梅林逐渐平复了他的情绪，他从哈利身上起来，又躺回了刚才的位置。他闭上眼睛，说道：“哈利，如果你还想继续的话……”  
哈利并不知道在这期间梅林心中经历了多么复杂的翻江倒海。但是他还是继续了做他刚才一直想做的事情。  
他一边用润滑液开拓着自己，一边用嘴把梅林刚在一番折腾中变得不那么硬的阴茎搞得更加充血。而当他觉得差不多了的时候，朝梅林笑了笑，就坐了上去。这叫他俩都发出闷哼。他感受到梅林的脉搏在他的肠道中跳动，混合着自己的。他试着动了动——他似乎是有一段时间没做这种事了，他需要努力地放松着自己。  
他双手撑在梅林的胸肌上，手感舒适又并不夸张，他试图在记忆里搜寻这个感觉——没搜索到，不过他也没在意。他慢慢地在梅林的阴茎上操着自己，并感受着梅林的双手终于忍不住诱惑地伸过来搭在他屁股上。他试着变换角度，使梅林的阴茎能够蹭到自己的前列腺，而一只手也松开了梅林的胸肌，回到了自己的阴茎上。  
梅林坐起来，他配合着哈利的动作，一只手覆在哈利握着自己阴茎的那只手上，一起慢慢地撸动着。他向上挺动，努力寻找着能叫哈利的肠道痉挛地收缩的那个地方。  
哈利觉得自己的大腿已经无法用跪坐的姿势撑住自己——或许是这段时间的卧床叫他的肌肉萎缩，而梅林则在更顺畅地顶着自己。他干脆放开自己的阴茎，只留着梅林的手伺候它，而用胳膊紧紧地搂住了梅林可靠的肩背。  
他觉得自己就快高潮了。或许梅林也是，他不知道，还没等他反应过来，就在梅林的手和阴茎的双重抚慰下射了出来。而梅林又使劲地往他的肠道中插了几下，便射了进去。  
梅林感到一阵后悔，他不该射在哈利体内——或者说他不该没带套就跟他的同事发生性关系——确切说他本就不该跟他的同事做这样的事！  
哈利伏在他身上，高潮过后的两人纠缠着倒在床上喘着气。梅林除了被哈利，还被一团团心绪缠绕着，但是还是没忘了等哈利喘匀了气，就把他弄到浴室里清洁。哈利像一只吃饱喝足的猫，看起来他是真的享受这种事情，梅林想，他努力不去思考哈利之前都是跟什么人做过这些事。最后他把哈利弄得干净舒适，回到了卧室，都躺回了原来的位置。

哈利看起来很快就睡着了，并且面容舒展，似乎还露出了些恍如满足的微笑。而梅林以为自己会彻夜难眠，但是却在不久之后就呼吸平稳地睡着了。  
当哈利再次从这具躯体中醒来的时候，他仿佛被突然强加了许多记忆。那是他身边的各种人：听说已经死去的老上司亚瑟，他在乡间安享晚年的亲人们，性格各异但是打扮相似的同事们，还有两个年轻的同事，其中一个男孩子如同一只闲不住的柯基，还有他们的内勤，梅林，他的梅林，与他共同在前线或者在大屏幕后出生入死多年的梅林——但是现在还成了他的爱人——又一波记忆涌进来，在记忆混乱的时段中他把梅林当成自己的爱人，但是其实并不是——这本是令人尴尬至极的事情——他看向床的另一边——但是梅林是在这里躺着的，在他身边，睡得那么香，仿佛卸下了整个Kingsman的重担。  
梅林本不是他的爱人，但是那又怎样？现在他是了。

 

CARLY SIMON LYRICS

"Nobody Does It Better"

Nobody does it better  
Makes me feel sad for the rest  
Nobody does it half as good as you  
Baby, you're the best

I wasn't looking but somehow you found me  
It tried to hide from your love light  
But like Heaven above me  
The spy who loved me  
Is keeping all my secrets safe tonight

And nobody does it better  
Though sometimes I wish someone could  
Nobody does it quite the way you do  
Why'd you have to be so good?

The way that you hold me  
Whenever you hold me  
There's some kind of magic inside you  
That keeps me from running  
But just keep it coming  
How'd you learn to do the things you do?

And nobody does it better  
Makes me feel sad for the rest  
Nobody does it half as good as you  
Baby, baby, darlin', you're the best

Baby, you're the best  
Darlin', you're the best  
Baby, you're the best  
Baby, you're the best  
Baby, you're the best  
Baby, you're the best


End file.
